


The Power of Percocet

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Future talk, Gunshots, High talk, Hosptials, pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: After getting shot on a case, Happy's on pain medication, and starts getting a little...needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For qualitykissdoc on tumblr, who gave me the awesome prompt of, 'Quintis + clingy Happy'. Thank you!

“Toby.”

He blinks awake at the sound of his name, a little disoriented until he remembers he’s in a hospital. He turns to his left and sees Happy looking at him with sad eyes from her bed. “Hey, honey, what’s up?”

She reaches out her arms. “Can’t sleep.”

“Sorry, love,” he kisses her forehead. “Are you in pain? Do you need me to call a nurse?”

She shakes her head. “Come cuddle.”

Happy Quinn, as far as Toby knows, has never used the word “cuddle” unironically in her life. Until now.

“Really?”

She nods, starting to pout. “Toby,” and her voice is nearly a whine, “Toby, I can’t sleep without you.”

This is news to him, and makes his heart pang for just the quickest second when he thinks about the year before when they were barely speaking after that first proposal. “Really?”

She nods. “Please?”

He’s never one to deny Happy what she needs, so he snuggles into bed next to her, expecting her to push him away and fall asleep again once he’s there. Instead, she rolls to the side, and Toby has to stop her before she injures herself again.

“Shh,” he murmurs, “Happy, you’re going to tear your stitches. You need to lay still.”

She sniffles.

“Are you – ” he looks closer. “You’re crying.”

“I want to cuddle and you won’t!” she whimpers. “Jeez, it’s like I got shot for nothing.”

Toby can’t fight back a scoff. “Hap,” he says, “Happy, I’m sorry, but you got shot protecting Paige, and tore up pieces of your abdomen in the process. Your healing comes before cuddles.”

She drops her head back onto the pillow, looking annoyed even with closed eyes. “You are so going to pay for this when I’m not high on pain meds anymore.”

“You seem to really enjoy the Percocet,” Toby says with a smile.

Her annoyance fades into a smile. “It doesn’t suck,” she mumbles. “But I’d rather be in our bed with you.”

“You mean your bed,” he corrects.

Her eyes fly back open. “No,” she says. “Our bed. You’re basically living with me. It’s our bed.”

“Is that an invitation?” Toby asks, baffled.

She shrugs. “You never asked, so I guess I just had to tell you you’re living with me.”

“The way that works,” Toby replies, unsure of why he’s arguing with a drugged up, sleep-deprived Happy, “is the person invites the other to live with them.”

She frowns. “Oh.” She looks at him and, good lord, her eyes can’t focus on a damned thing. She won’t remember a word of this tomorrow morning. “Toby, will you move in with me?”

He nods. “When you ask me without pain medication, yes,” he kisses her forehead, and she relaxes, finally.

“Good,” she mumbles, “because you’re not going anywhere, buckaroo.”

Toby fights a laugh. “Buckaroo?”

But Happy’s already asleep.

~

“You’re on my hair.”

Toby turns to her. “Hey,” he says quietly, moving her hair out of the way. “They’ve lowered your dose since you’ve been doing so much better. How was sleep?”

She shrugs. “Getting woken up every two hours blew. But it doesn’t hurt as much.” She gently rests her hand on her abdomen, right where, underneath the hospital gown, rests the repairs and stitches. “Got a cool new scar, though.”

Toby laughs, softly, and kisses her temple. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

“Glad they lowered the pain medication dose,” she replies. “I was an idiot last night.”

“Yeah, like you remember our conversation,” Toby says. “Babe, you were stoned out of your mind.”

“And I’m brilliant,” she shoots back, glaring at him. “I remember every word.”

He blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” she replies. “Your dumb ass wouldn’t cuddle your shot fiancée.”

“You would have pulled a stitch,” he replies calmly, unsure of how Happy will react to what she asked him. He’s not the one who’s bringing it up, he knows that for sure. “You know that.”

“I was really demanding about those cuddles,” she mutters. “God, I need to cool it.”

“It was adorable!” Toby replies. Happy shifts to rest her head against his chest.

“It was stupid.”

Toby sighs. “Sometimes people say things they don’t quite mean when they’re,” he searches for the word, “inebriated.”

“That’s just the thing,” Happy replies, “I meant all of it.”

Toby shifts so he can get an accurate look at her face, make sure this isn’t more high talk. “What?”

“Everything,” Happy says meaningfully, and Toby starts to realize she wasn’t bluffing. She really does remember everything. “Move in with me,” she insists. “Toby, it’s been long enough. We’re getting married this year.” She’s certain, steady, sure in her tone. “Move in with me.”

“You’re not still high, right?” Toby blurts out, and then, by the look on Happy’s face, regrets the comment.

“Jerk,” she mutters. “No, I’m not. Move in with me or I’ll poke you in the stomach until you do that weird Pillsbury Doughboy laugh.”

“God, you’re never going to let that go,” Toby groans. “But, yes. I’m moving in with you. My apartment sucks. It doesn’t have enough of you in it.”

“You also haven’t been back there in, what, two weeks?” she says, with the tiniest of smiles. “Come on. We might as well make it official so we can save on rent.”

“We?”

Happy nods. “You’re paying half, dude. My place ain’t cheap.”

“I know.” He sighs. “That bathtub is so nice.”

She raises an eyebrow. “And think about if we’re there every night.”

Toby’s about to say something related to the mental image that just popped into his head, but he’s stopped by a nurse coming in. It’s Genevieve, the woman who checked on Toby every hour while Happy was in surgery the day before. He’s comforted seeing her.

“Hi,” she says gently. “Welcome back. How are you feeling? Is the medication decrease okay?”

Happy nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Hey, when can I eat again?”

“Liquids for today and tonight,” Genevieve tells her, “and when you wake up tomorrow morning we’ll see how your body is recovering.”

Happy sighs. “In that case, is chocolate pudding liquid?”

Toby fights back a laugh as Genevieve replies, “Not quite, but,” she winks, “maybe later today it can be? We’ll see how the apple juice goes.”

“I could try some apple juice,” Happy decides.

Genevieve leaves, and Toby turns to Happy. “You like pudding?”

She shrugs. “I don’t not like it, and you know how I feel about chocolate.”

Toby laughs. “So, I’ve got to ask,” and he’s nervous, “did you only ask me to move in with you because you’re shot and you were high?”

Happy takes a moment to answer, and Toby’s just a tiny bit nervous. “It gave me the courage to get in your face about not asking about it,” she replies. “Because I thought you were supposed to ask to move in with me. But,” she furrows her brow, “now I kind of see that that doesn’t make sense.”

He shrugs. “Hey, we got to where we wanted to be, right?”

She nods.

“Also,” because he can’t resist adding this, “any time you want to, we can cuddle. I love it.”

“Oh, god,” Happy whines. “Am I going to live that down?”

“No way,” Toby says, kissing her forehead. “I now know you like cuddles.”

She mumbles something incoherent.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Toby stares at her. “Happy…”

“I said, ‘I’ve always liked cuddles.’”

Toby grins.


End file.
